<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I Took Down A Goddess by KnightCommander94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236321">How I Took Down A Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94'>KnightCommander94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightCommander94/pseuds/KnightCommander94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name Moserah Hayussinian Yan-Lan al-Amir Andreyevan, or Moze for short… and this is how I took down a Goddess.</p><p>A love story about a Gunner and a Goddess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyreen Calypso/Moze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ECHOlog 1 - How it All Began – Moze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sound of buttons can be heard before the sound of metal hitting the workbench.</em>
</p><p>[Moze] Is it on? Good. My name Moserah Hayussinian Yan-Lan al-Amir Andreyevan, or Moze for short… and this is going to be a set of ECHO logs about what happened a few months ago.</p><p>
  <em>Shortly after, the snapping noise of goggles and a soldering iron can be heard.</em>
</p><p>[Moze] The only reason I’m doing this because Ava wanted all of us to so that what we did can be told to future Vault Hunters… I just think she wants to fan-girl over what happened.</p><p>
  <em>The soldering stops before she lets out a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>[Moze] That and I need to repair my radio after knocking it off the workbench, so this is what happened.</p>
<hr/><p>For me, It all started shortly after we made it to Promethea and we took back the small Atlas base with the help of Lorelei and the four of us returned to Sanctuary III due to Lori saying that Maliwan had done a number on the electronics. I laugh every time I remember her face as she tackled me when she realized that I was real. The others gave me weird looks with Zane being the only one to voice his opinion. After explaining how I was the only survivor of a building collapsing, we carried on like nothing happened.</p><p>Whilst everyone went to do their own thing, Zane went to Moxxi’s bar, FL4k and Amara went to there respective rooms whilst I walked over to the Fast Travel Station and selected a location that only I would know.</p><p>After digistructing at The Desolate Park, the place was still how I left it a month ago. As the name suggests, this place was a park, not a park for kids, it was meant to be some sort of a romantic spot from I could gather whilst I was clearing a spot out.</p><p>I could see why it would be classed a romantic area, the scenery was oddly beautiful, the lone tree that stood at the end of the of the grass pier with water running around it. Even with the war going on, this place had somehow missed most of it.</p><p>And it was there at the base of the tree that I laid my family to rest.</p><p>It was crude tombstone but it would have to until this war of corporations was over. I never knew why a bunch of Vladof Ursa Corp Bear were needed on Promethea for, but for whatever reason, everyone died but me.</p><p>I was lucky enough to get their dog tags and with a spare helmet, their rest was complete.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time I had come here and it would be the last either, but every time I came here, I would try and tell them what I’ve been up to, but I would just end falling silent and even cried. Which I’m not happy to admit.</p><p>So that’s where I was, sat with my helmet in my lap and my hands running through my longish hair in front of my fallen family with silent tears running down my face. And when I hear the fiery sound of her landing behind, I took no notice of it, I wasn’t armed apart from being able to summon my Bear so there wasn’t a lot I could do.</p><p>“What’s up, Super Fan,” I could hear her boots on the concrete as she walked towards me. “I didn’t know that places like this were still around, especially after what Maliwan have done to this planet.”</p><p>I chose not to respond to her as I heard her stop a few feet away from me. “What? No quips?... And what’s that you looking at? A grave… who’s that belong to? You’re boyfriends?” I could hear the smugness in her voice.</p><p>Gripping my helmet in one hand, I stand and turn to face her. “What the fuck do you want, Tyreen?” I was surprised that I was able to say that with how shit I felt and probably looked to.</p><p>I watch her raise her hands in defence and take a step back. “Whoa… easy Super Fan, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” I notice her eyes scan over me before she drops her arms and facial features soften. “Why have you been crying, I don’t think I’ve seen you crying since we’ve started this war.”</p><p>The grip on my helmet slackness as I turn back around and fail at wiping my eyes. “Just… just leave.” I croaked out.</p><p>“And here I was planning on killing you, but it’s no fun when they don’t fight back.” She said taking a couple of more steps back.</p><p>Without thinking, I turn and raised my hand up towards her. “Wait… please… please don’t leave me.” I don’t know why I said it and I did want some form of company, either if she was the enemy.</p><p>A look of confusion crosses her before that smug smile appears again. “I get ya, family is important and you miss them. I know something that should help.”</p><p>“Don’t go…” I said before she disappeared in a burst of flame.</p><p>Slumping to the ground, I let go of my helmet as more tears fell.</p><p>I don’t know how long I was there, but I was there long enough not to her beam back. I jump forwards when she taps me on the shoulder. “Here you go, Super Fan.”</p><p>Suffering around on the ground, I notice her with her hip cocked to one side, a bag filled with bottles with a bottle in her other, pointing at me. With a shaky hand, I take the drink from her.</p><p>It was strange to have several drinks with the enemy, but it was nice. Nice to talk retell stories about my Bear Unit (The beer probably helped with that.) Nice to have someone who listened to my stories and this was probably the beer or whatever was in those bottles, but up close and without the sense of death, Tyreen was actually really hot.</p><p>Yeah, I saw the COV posters about the place and all, but being this close to her, the posters didn’t do her justice, her short hair made her look more badass but with a sexy vibe and her eyes had such an allure to them that I couldn’t help but look into them whenever she had something to she about one of my stories. Her button nose and her laugh just added to her cuteness. At some point, she took that awesome coat of hers to reveal her toned arms and her Siren tattoo and due to my slightly drunken state, I couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to be held in those arms.</p><p>But sadly, as the beer ran dry, we had to end it there. We were enemy’s after all and I would need to sleep this off if I was gonna be in top form for tomorrow. “I had more fun than I thought I would, Super Fan. But I should get going or Troy is gonna wonder where I am but…” A look of hesitation crosses over that beautiful face of hers as we stand. “if you wanna, like do this again sometime, just echo me. Okay?”</p><p>I watch her pull her coat on before realizing that she just spoke. “Sure, I would like that too.” I couldn’t help but smile at her, and when that smirk appeared, my heart started to beat faster.</p><p>“Great,” She turns and moves away from me. “oh, you look good with your hair down.” She said before disappearing into a fiery beam.</p><p>With that said, I could feel myself go red. “Stupid sexy bitch.”</p><p>That smile never left as I went back to Sanctuary 3.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was 50/50 about posting this story, but after finding little fic’s with Moze and Tyreen, I thought why the hell not.</p><p>This story came about when I was about three-quarts of the way through Borderlands 3 again, when I thought that, yeah, Tyreen is kind of hot for a bad guy. So, this story will diverge from canon, so expect changes in the lore and what no.</p><p>The reason Moze is the main character is that she is the Vault Hunter that I’ve played as in B3 and the head skin I use is the Disengaged, hence why I gave Moze in this story longer hair than what you would see with the default head skin.</p><p>This story will be updated less than my main story, Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask, as I will be writing this whenever I hit a writer’s block with other.</p><p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ECHOlog 1 - How it All Began – Tyreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sound of several Mantas and Korax can be heard off in the distance.</em>
</p><p>[Tyreen] God, the shit here are still just as annoying as they were back then… they taste great but still fucking annoying.</p><p>
  <em>The sounds stop before a pained scream of a squad of Maliwan troops </em>
  <em>can be heard and then silence.</em>
</p><p>[Tyreen] Why did Troy think that getting them on our side was a good idea… Oh, it’s finally working, Mozy was right about these EHCO-3 models being terrible at doing these.</p><p>Right, I should give some insight into this. Ave came to me a few days ago asking if I could record my side of things that happen a few months ago… and seeing what Troy did, I thought, eh, why not. So, most of you will probably no me more as Tyreen Calypso, once the God Queen of the Children of the Vault, but I go by Tyreen Deleon nowadays and this will be how a God Queen fell.</p>
<hr/><p>Being born on Nekrotafeyo was all well and good, but having mum die a few days after our birth and having dad cut Troy off of me really did set shit going downhill. With dad telling us about his grand adventures of the Vaults and what not pacified us for only so long and when our Siren powers started to manifest, dad started to tell us that we couldn’t leave the plant due to people would kill us for our power. Finding the ship that dad and mum cashed in only spurred us on to fix it and leave dad with Sparrow and Grouse.</p><p>With dad telling us about the Vaults, the one story that stuck with us was the Great Vault of Pandora. And a shit hole it was when got there. It didn’t take us long to start hunting for it and somehow we started to get a following of bandits about two weeks in. On the third week, Tory and I had a discussion about said bandit follows and we decided to embrace them… Well, Tory was more up for it I was, I just wanted to find the Vault.</p><p>With the increase of follows day by day, the bandits ended up calling us Gods due to our Siren powers and that they were our children, and so the Children of the Vault was born. Troy loved it, whilst he was fucking most, if not all the female bandits, I was left to research where the Vault was, it still didn’t them calling me God Queen Tyreen and fuck knows how I came to be the face of the COV but I did.</p><p>To me, the whole thing started to get out of hand when Troy started to Live Scream (a tribble name I know) me disciplining of our follows by turning them into stone, it wouldn’t have happened if the ass didn’t burn some of my notes but what can you do when you’re dealing with bandits. At that point, I had found out that we would need a shit load of Eridium to open the Vault and that is why Troy did what he did, he claimed that we could Live Scream shit like and set up a fake system where our followers could donate Eridium to help us.</p><p>I was surprised to see it work so well, the Eridium was flowing in and our follower count just kept on climbing up, what I wasn’t happy about was the stupid persona I gave myself whenever we Streamed, I would have preferred to do anything other than act like me and Troy were entitled to every Vault.</p><p>With the increases of followers, the more people heard about us and deemed us as a threat. I had heard of the Crimson Raiders during our time here and I was tempted to join them at one point, they were mostly made up Vault Hunters and ex-Crimson Lancers from what I heard. As long as we kept to ourselves and the same for them then everything would be okay, right? Wrong.</p><p>In the following months, the COV had numerous conflicts with the Crimson Raiders, which we won all of them and that only seemed to fuel Troy’s passion (and ego) for the COV, I was getting the feeling that, to him, finding the Vault was becoming less and less important and after a while, I started to think that as well.</p><p>I was the face of the COV, but Troy was the one that was calling the shots.</p><p>My research led me to finding multiple Vaults and key across this galaxy, which led us forming a deal Maliwan and set them on Promethea whilst we sorted out Pandora, with the Crimson Raiders all but dead or fled, I found out that they were looking for the Pandoras’ Vault key, which led me to keeping an eye on them 24/7 with either Maliwan tech or a spy or two.</p><p>It was just after a new bunch of Vault Hunters killed Mouthpiece on Pandora that I laid eyes on the four new Vault Hunters, one in particular. She was shorter than the others, probably about my hight and the way that she stood told me that she was a soldier and form the camera feed I had installed there; she was one of the Vladofs’ Bears form Promethea, which was funny as our reports said that they all died.</p><p>The time that me and Troy had been on Pandora, I knew that I preferred the same sex. Even with a large following, I could have had a pick of any female bandit or captured Raider but with Troy shagging nearly anything with two legs (men included), really did fuck thing up for me.</p><p>Of course, there was the woman with them and a Siren too, but I didn’t really want to deal with all those extra arms, hell, I still didn’t know the full extent of my own, so having another would have been a massive burden.</p><p>After me and Troy taunted them, I found through the spies I had that her name was Moze and that she was one of Vladofs’ Bears that was sent to Promethea and that I wanted to meet the cute sort girl. Of course, Troy found out soon after and with him knowing my preference in the same sex, wanted me to try and get rid of her by any means.</p><p>And the perfect opportunity came on Promethea when one of the spies on Sanctuary III told that she used the Fast Travel Station to an unregistered location on Promethea, with the location and the Firehawks ability to Phasetravel anywhere, I was there in a blink of an eye.</p><p>“What’s up, Super Fan,” I said that I used for the Live Screams, only to find her kneeling in front of a half-burnt tree with her helmet off and her long hair over one shoulder. <em>‘She looks better with her hair down.’</em></p><p>“I didn’t know that places like this were still around, especially after what Maliwan have done to this planet.”</p><p>Taking a few steps forward, I was able to see a makeshift tombstone with a helmet and half a dozen dog tags. “What? No quips?... And what’s that you looking at? A grave… who’s that belong to? You’re boyfriends?”</p><p>What I wasn’t expecting was her to stand in and instance and turn around with her helmet gripped tightly in one hand, like she was ready to use it as a weapon. “What the fuck do you want, Tyreen?” Tears were running down her face.</p><p><em>‘What the fuck has happened to you, Moze?’</em> I raise my hands in defence and talk a couple of steps back. “Whoa… easy Super Fan, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” I look her over and notice that she looked worser than I’ve ever seen her. “Why have you been crying, I don’t think I’ve seen you crying since we’ve started this war.”</p><p>I notice her grip on her helmet go slack before turning away from me. “Just… just leave.” She managed to croak out.</p><p>“And here I was planning on killing you, but it’s no fun when they don’t fight back.” I said as I took a few more steps away with the intent to leave her, after all, family is everything… and for some strange reason, it hurt to see her like that.</p><p>She threw me off guard when she turns back around and lifts her feel arm towards me. “Wait… please… please don’t leave me.”</p><p><em>‘What has happened to you, cutie, you should be celebrating what they’ve done like I did with mum… Maybe a few drinks should help you.’</em> I could help but smirk at the idea of her drunk. “I get ya, family is important and you miss them and I know something that should help.” I said before disappearing in a burst of flame.</p><p>Finding booze didn’t take that long as we had shit loads at the Cathedral and Troy wouldn’t notice a full bag disappearing… got some funny looks from some of the bandits through. By the time I got back to Moze, I found her curled up on the floor with her helmet at her feet, crying louder.</p><p>Cocking my hip out, I pull a bottle out and tap her on the shoulder. “Here you go, Super Fan.” I must have startled the poor thing as she falls forward onto the ground. I watch that cute ass disappear as she sits up and faces me and with a shaky hand, she takes the beer.</p><p>It was strange to get slightly drunk with the enemy, but it was nice. Nice to hear some of the stories about her and Bear Unit, hearing about some of the crazy shit that she got up. Granted I sat there and listened to her talk and I responded whenever something didn’t make sense.</p><p>But when I was listening to her, I couldn’t help take my gaze from her eyes, they were beautiful, to say the least, and with her hair down and flowing over her left shoulder, she really did look so god damn sexy. I just wanted to cuddle her forever.</p><p>I had to take my coat off due to booze making me feel incredibly hot, it had to be the booze and not this hot little gunner called Moze. I could feel her eyes rake over me after my coat came off. It just fuelled my drunken lust for her.</p><p>But when the booze ran dry, we called it there as I was sure that Troy and the rest of the bandits would start to find their drinks vanishing. We were enemy’s after all and I would need some rest before the next Live Scream.</p><p>“I had more fun than I thought I would, Super Fan. But I should get going or Troy is gonna wonder where I am but…” <em>‘Would she even want to do this again given what we are?’ </em>“if you wanna, like do this again sometime, just echo me. Okay?” I said as we stood and began to clip my coat over my shoulders.</p><p>“Sure, I would like that too.” She said giving me a gentle smile.</p><p><em>‘Fuck… how can she be so fucking hot.’</em> I couldn’t help but smirk at her. “Great,” I turn around and move away just enough to not bring her with me. “oh, you look good with your hair down.” I said before Phasetraveling out and back to the Cathedral.</p><p>“I’ve heard you’re been drinking Ty.” Troy said before I could do anything.</p><p>“Yeah, what of it? Can I not drink?” I turned to face the tall git.</p><p>I could feel his eyes bore into me as he leant up against a wall. “You can do what the fuck you want, I’m not dad. What I’m want to is did you kill her?”</p><p><em>‘Shit… how can I tell him that I didn’t kill her and that I kinda, sort of like her.’ </em>My face must have given it way as he groans and pushes off the wall to stand at his full height.</p><p>“You like her, don’t you?” He spoke with a coldness that I’ve never heard before.</p><p>“Yeah, I do, so what. You’ve fucked every bandit here and I don’t want your sloppy seconds.”</p><p>“Ty-” I cut him off before he could finish.</p><p>“Plus, I was thinking that if I could befriend her and the other Vault Thief’s, then maybe I would have the chance of killing them all.” <em>‘I hope to god that he fucking buys that, I… I don’t think I could kill her.’</em></p><p>“That’s not a bad idea Ty,”</p><p>
  <em>Oh, thank god.’</em>
</p><p>“why didn’t I think of that.” He pats my head with his metal hand like I was some sort of child.</p><p>“You where flat out drunk when you came up the plan.”</p><p>“Anyway, you keep doing that Ty and I’ll see you for the Live Scream.” He said walking past and down a hallway.</p><p>With that ass out of the way, I made my way to my room, unhooking my coat at the door with the rest of my clothes littering the floor before claiming into my bed with a hand slipping in-between my legs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t think I would have written another chapter for this so soon after finishing and posting the first chapter, but here it is.</p><p>I was tempted not to even write a chapter from Tyreens’ prospective and leave what Tyreen and Troy were doing a mystery to you all, but I had way more fun writing Tyreens’ backstory than I thought I would. </p><p>I wanted to give them the backstory of them wanting to become Vault Hunters after I heard the ECHOlog on Nekrotafeyo near to where you get the Vault key and you would have noticed that I made Tyreen be the smarter of the two and that she slowly succumbed to the Pandora lifestyle. </p><p>If there is anything you want to know about, feel free to comment/review as I will be more than will to clear anything up.</p><p>This story will be updated less than my main story, Beneath the Rose-Tinted Mask, (which I’ve made some progress in) as I will be writing this whenever I hit a writer’s block with other.</p><p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ECHOlog 3 – The First Night –  Moze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The sound of music could just be heard above the sound of welding.</em>
</p><p>[Moze] Why did they change the ECHO tapes when they made the ECHO 3, the 2s’ tapes seemed to last longer.</p><p>
  <em>There was silence in the room before the clang of metal and then a sprocket wrench.</em>
</p><p>[Moze] So, the last tape was about Promethea…</p>
<hr/><p>We ended up meeting a couple more times during my time on Promethea, both times I ended up talking more than she did and every time I tried to get her to tell me about her, she would somehow turn it back to me talking. Which, I didn’t mind, I enjoyed talking about what me and the Bears did, what we saw and who each of the others where.</p><p>It was strange, getting messages from her, considering that she was one of the leaders of COV, but I got a feeling that she either wanted a friend or (a large part of me wanted this) she wanted a fuck buddy.</p><p>Athenas was a nice place to look at, to quiet for my liking, but then again, I’m used to having more than three other people with me at all times… I did manage to snag a couple of bottles of there <em>“Holy Spirits”</em> for us to have the next time we met up. I think I saw Zane take about ten or so bottles, so I think I’m covered it they started to ask questions.</p><p>I had placed the bottles on the floor near my bedding as a reminder to tell her about them. We were travelling back to Promethea after Rhys contacted us after we had stopped Maliwan and secured the Vault Key fragment. We could have taken the Hyperion Fast Travel Network system, but after two days of clearing out a path to the Vault Key fragment, a rest was well needed.</p><p>The problem with space travel was that it was hard to tell the time of day, so you were either going bed when the other crew were getting up, or vice versa. And after what we went through, rest was well needed. Zane headed off towards Moxxi’s bar again, Amare never really told what she did in her quarters and FL4K tended to his pets.</p><p>So, there I was, door locked, hair down, a t-shirt that was two size to big and a pair of lace panties on, I had planned on sitting in bed with my Bear unit tech manual and try come up ways on improving my Bear.</p><p>What I wasn’t expecting was for Tyreen to show up in my quarters, on Sanctuary III wearing a very little red top that stopped just below her large breasts, that were looking to bust out said top and a black thong and looking more exhausted than what me and my old unit got up to.</p><p>She looked amazing and I finally got a chance to see more of her, her toned stomach, legs and arm. If she wasn’t here then I would have left the manual on the workbench.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked her, standing and dropping my tech manual on my bed.</p><p>“Hey Super Fan, you mind if I crash here tonight?” She asked, taking a few steps towards me.</p><p>“Answer my question first!” I took a couple of steps to meet her half-way.</p><p>She lets a sigh out before bringing her siren tattoo arm up to her face. “Troy has organised a massive orgy… and man they can noisy… and everywhere.”</p><p>I looked back at my bed and then back to her. “Sure… there should be enough room for two.” I could feel heart beat faster and a hunger sat in my core.</p><p>“Are you… asking to sleep with me, Super Fan?” She asked in an alluring tone that fitted her to the tee as she closed the distance between us.</p><p>“N-No… I-I didn’t mean it like that… not that I’m saying you’re not attractive, the complete opposite in fact, you’re super sexy, but I don’t have any other place for you to sleep and-”</p><p>She places a hand on my shoulder. “Relax, Moze, I was joking.” She spoke in tone that I’ve never heard from her before walking past me. “And what do we have here?”</p><p>I turn to see her holding both of the Holy Spirits bottles. “Oh, them, they’re what the monks on Athenas call Holy Spirits. I picked a couple up for us the next time meet up.”</p><p>“Look at you, Super Fan, stealing booze..” She sat on the edge of the bed and my eyes dart to her legs as she crossed them. “You sure you’re not a COV in disguise?”</p><p>I had to resist jumping and fucking her for that comment. “Just be grateful that these walls block sound Tyreen.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad alright. So,” I watch her pop the corks of both bottles and others me one. “why don’t we drink them?”</p><p>I could feel my underwear stick to me as I took the drink from her.</p><p>I had no idea what those Monks put into their booze, but my god it was strong stuff and I was so fucking grateful that our quarters were soundproof and that they locked from inside. I can’t remember what we talked about as I tried to keep myself from staring at her.</p><p>With the booze gone, Tyreen thought it would be funny to tackle me into bed as she wanted to “play fight.” I was nervous about it, seeing as she could easily drain me in the state I was in. After a bit of a fight, she had me pinned to the bed and loomed over me like a Skag ready to eat its meal.</p><p>With her hair slightly tussled and the light hitting her, she looked so god damn hot. It didn’t help that she was leaning between my legs and that our sex touched every so often due to our breathing. Judging by the smirk she had, she knew how wet I was.</p><p>The noise of the Sanctuary III disappeared as she lowered just enough to kiss me. On instinct, I brought my legs up to wrap around her waist to push our bodies together. All I wanted right then was for her to fuck the ever-loving daylight out of me. She pushed harder into our heated kiss, at some point, she let go of one of my arms and brought it up under my shirt to grope at one of my modest breasts.</p><p>As I moaned, her tongue found its way into my mouth and started to wrestle for control, one that she won very quickly. Shortly after, she leant way and I tried to follow, but with a simple push, I stayed put. Panting heavily.</p><p>“So, my Super Fan is really a Super Slut.” She said in that alluring tone again and pinching my erect nipple.</p><p>Moaning again, I bring my free hand up to pull her back down and into another heated kiss.</p><p>I knew something was off the moment her movements grew weaker and weaker until she stopped altogether. “You alright, Ty?” I asked as I managed to lift her enough to find her completely out for the count.</p><p>“Well, you did come here to sleep.” I laid her down next to next to me before pulling the sheet over us.</p><p>“Good night, Ty, sweet dreams.” I placed a soft kiss against her lips before sterling in for the night.</p>
<hr/><p>I woke up to the hum of Sanctuary III moving and strong arms wrapped around me and a hand tracing patterns across my stomach. Placing a hand on top of her and lacing our fingers, she stops and kisses my shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I woke you, Moze.” She said in all but a whisper.</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” I squeezed her hand.</p><p>I let her continue the pattens till they stop and she stiffens up. “Is everything okay?” I asked turning around in her grasp.</p><p>She doesn’t say anything nor does she look me in the eye. She looked like she was about to cry. “I’m… I’m sorry about last night, I-I didn’t mean to force myself on you.”</p><p>With a free hand, I left her chin up and kiss her with hopefully the same passion as she did last night. I shift so that I’m straddling her and her hands move to my ass and began to squeeze, hard.</p><p>What felt like a lifetime later, I lean back and I couldn’t help but smirk in victory at her breathless expression. “I’ve been wanting you for a long time, Ty.” I grind my sex on her stomach, letting her know just how horny she’s been making me as I rest a hand on one of her perfect looking breasts and roll my fingers across her hardening nipple.</p><p>She groaned and arcs her chest. “The feelings mutual.” She graded my hand and sat up, forcing me to slide onto her lap and then forcing our lips together.</p><p>When we part, we were both breathing hard. “That… that was something…” I said resting my head on her shoulder. Her arms wrap around me. “…You know what this means right?”</p><p>I felt her head nod. “I do… you won’t leave the Crimson Raider?” I shake my head. “And I can’t leave Troy to lead the COV.” A hand runs through my hair. “We… we could not tell anyone.”</p><p>I lift my head. “You know that this can’t end well.”</p><p>“I do, but… it’s not often I find someone who I can let my guard around, but I like you Moze, your hot, fun to be with and a little bit of a gun freak, which I find cute.”</p><p>I felt myself flush at her complements. “I wish I could say the same about you Ty, but I feel like I know nothing about you, apart from you having a sexy body.”</p><p>She looked away towards the window and brought a hand up to scratch the side of her heard. “Yeah… I didn’t have the best childhood, so…”</p><p>Before I could say anything, my ECHO started to ping with the name Amara flashing. “Shit, I best get that before she tears the door down.” I said leaning more into her just so I could grab my ECHO.</p><p>“Yeah, I best get back before Troy notices me gone.” She said kissing me once more before we untangle.</p><p>I watch her ass bounce slightly as she walks into a clearing as I tap a button to answer. “Good morning Amara…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Constructive criticism please, this the first time I’ve written anything remotely steamy. </p><p>I’m unsure if I want to write Tyreens’ side of thing like I did with the first chapter, I had originally planned this story to be just from Mozes’ perspective, so I might follow on with that plan. Let me know what you guys think.</p><p>Tyreen outfit is based on this: www.deviantart.com/dandonfuga/art/Tyreen-814843916. Do check out some of his other artwork, it’s great.</p><p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ECHOlog 4 – The First Night –  Tyreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I caved and ended up writing Tyreens’ side of things.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sustained gunfire can be heard not too far away.</em>
</p><p>[Tyreen] How did Mozy get me involved with Tannis? All she does is send me off to planets to gather data on different creatures.</p><p>
  <em>The sustained gunfire can still be heard as Tyreen pulls out a knife.</em>
</p><p>[Tyreen] Well, I might as well continue these ECHOlogs for Ava whilst Mozy clears out the next section…</p>
<hr/><p>We ended meeting a couple more time since the first, and honestly, I enjoyed listening to her talk. It was nice listening to her talk about her Bear Unit and her adventures, nice to hear about a life I could have had if I wasn’t born on Nekrotafeyo.</p><p>I always defected her questions about me as I didn’t really know where to begin, I was grateful that she never pushed about it.</p><p>It was easy to keep track of her so when I heard that she was on Athenas, I could help but think about taking her there one day and all the things we could get up to away from prying eyes.</p><p>The one probable with running what people are calling cult and having a brother who had a massive libido, was that when he organises an orgy, they were loud, they get everywhere, and they happen whenever he wants. I had change into a red crop top that showed a lot of my breasts and a black thong that left little to the imagination due to it being a stupidly hot night on Pandora and I had planned on settling down for the night.</p><p>It must have been close to midnight when he started the orgy and if I didn’t need Troy for the COV, then I would have thrown him out. Granted, this wasn’t the first orgy he had, just the loudest. I don’t know why, but the only place I could think about where to crash was with Moze.</p><p>The fact that I was wearing little to nothing didn’t bother me one bit, all I wanted was sleep. She would probably be on Sanctuary III by now and hopefully in her room alone.</p><p>Being able to teleport anywhere without having to use those stupid looking machines was a godsend as it meant getting to Moze would be easy as pie. The first thing I noticed when the flames cleared was that Mozes’ room was big, her Iron Bear stood in the corner near her bed, there was a large worktable sitting more or less in the centre of the room and a shower unit sat in the corner, opposite her Bear.</p><p>That was when I notice Mozy sitting on her bed with her beautiful long brown hair hanging down and a t-shirt that was a few sizes too big on her and a thick book in her hands. I was hoping that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath but I was glad that her shirt stopped about mid-thigh, even though she was smaller than me by a couple of inches, her legs looked strong and I couldn’t help but think about running my hand over them. Overall, she was a slightly thicc girl and I wanted to ruin her.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked standing and dropping the book on her bed. I knew that she was checking me out and I knew that I probably look like shit.</p><p>“Hey Super Fan, you mind if I crash here tonight?” I asked taking a couple of steps towards her with her doing the same.</p><p>“Answer my question first!” She said stopping. Her shirt slipped off her shoulder and reviling that she wasn’t wearing a bra.</p><p>I sighed and brought my siren tattooed arm up and my hand down my face. “Troy has organised a massive orgy… and man, they can noisy… and everywhere.”</p><p>I watch her look back at her bed and then back to me. “Sure… there should be enough room for two.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but feel a spike of arousal as I spoke in an alluring tone and closed what space there was between us. “Are you… asking to sleep with me, Super Fan?”</p><p>“N-No… I-I didn’t mean it like that… not that I’m saying you’re not attractive, the complete opposite in fact, you’re super sexy, but I don’t have any other place for you to sleep and-” She turned red as she spoke.</p><p>“Relax, Moze, I was joking.” I said placing a hand on her shoulder and she does. I walked past her toward her bed and then I notice the bottles sitting there. “And what do we have here?”</p><p>She turned and went wide-eyed. “Oh, them, they’re what the monks on Athenas call Holy Spirits. I picked a couple up for us the next time meet up.”</p><p>I take a seat on the edge of her bed and cross my legs. Her eyes never left my legs. “Look at you, Super Fan, stealing booze… You sure you’re not a COV in disguise?”</p><p>She closed her eyes and takes a breath before looking at me again. “Just be grateful that these walls block sound Tyreen.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad alright. So, why don’t we drink them?” I said popping the crocks and watch her take one.</p><p>I have to say, those Monks really know what they're doing when it’s booze… I wounded how much those guys have? I can’t remember what we talked about, but I was glad that Moze had said that these walls were soundproof.  </p><p>The booze ran out way too fast for my liking and with a good amount in me, I really wanted Moze that second. So, under the guise of a “play fight,” I tackled her into her bed, and I was easily able to top her faster than I thought.</p><p>She did fight back, but it was probably down to the drink or the fact that I was wearing next to nothing (or both,) but she was panting heavily and had a lovely shade of red when I pinned her to her bed. Her hair had fanned out underneath her and her chest was heaving… she looked absolutely heavenly.</p><p>Her skin was soft given our line of work as her legs where nearly linking up behind me. I wanted her, I wanted to fuck her till we broke… and this was the time. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her I loomed over her and I could see and tell that she wanted it to.</p><p>I leant down and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Her legs finally joined up and sat around my waist and push us together more. I pushed harder into our kiss as I let go of one of her hands only to side it under her shirt and up her surprising toned stomach and up to her plump tits.</p><p>With a squeeze, she moaned into me and my tongue shot forwards into her month and won control. Even though I’m a Siren and had powers, the need for air was still ever-present, I didn’t want to, but I hand to stop kissing her and as I moved away, she tried to follow. I it was cute.</p><p>I pushed her back down and pinched her nipple. “So, my Super Fan is really a Super Slut.”</p><p>She moaned loudly again and brought her free hand up to bring me back down into another heated kiss.</p><p>The exhaustion from before finally caught to me as I struggled to continue, I fell asleep in pure bliss.</p>
<hr/><p>I awoke sometime later to the hum of Sanctuary III and the soft breathing of Moze. When my eyes finally gave in and opened, I found myself spooning Moze… she smelt of gunpowder and solder. I smiled as I pressed more into her.</p><p>At some point, one of my hands started to trace patterns across her stomach for some time before I felt her fingers lace with mine. “I’m sorry if I woke you, Moze.” I said in a whisper as I didn’t want to break what we had.</p><p>“No, you didn’t.” She said squeezing my hand and pushing her hips back into me.</p><p>She let my hand continue to make patterns as my thoughts ran rampant. I knew that my goal was to try and take the Crimson Raiders down from the inside and that Troy would have got violent if he found out that I didn’t want to. I only wanted to meet Moze and get to know her… and of course, I had to lie to him about why I changed our plan.</p><p>The fact that Troy had somehow claimed every single one of the COV and left me nothing to pick from as a way to blow off steam, so when I saw Moze and how sexy she was, I had to meet her and I wanted to try and form some sort of relationship with… that’s when it hit me that I had somewhat forced myself onto.</p><p>I stiffen up at that, something that Moze noticed right away. “Is everything okay?” She asked turning a full one-eighty in my arms.</p><p>I tried not to look her in the eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry about last night, I-I didn’t mean to force myself on you.”</p><p>She brought a hand up and lifted my chin just enough to kiss me with more passion then last night. In our passionate kiss, she moved to straddle me and my hands that was around her, slid down to her equally plump ass and squeezed.</p><p>She smirked when she pulled back and left me breathless. “I’ve been wanting you for a long time, Ty.” She ground her pussy against me and rested a hand on top of a breast, then she started to roll my nipple in between her callused fingers.</p><p>I couldn’t help but groan and push my breast into her more. She seemed to know where one of my weakness where in an instance. “The feelings mutual.” I said before sitting up that forced her into my lap before kissing her.</p><p>When we part, we were both breathing hard. “That… that was something…” She said resting her head on my shoulder. I brought my arms up to hold her. “…You know what this means right?”</p><p>I nod my head. I did, we were enemies, we shouldn’t be doing this… but after the stories that my dad used to tell about him and mom, I wanted something like that… I wanted Moze.</p><p>I started to comb her hair with a hand. “I do… you won’t leave the Crimson Raiders?” Her hair tickles my ear when she shakes her head no. “And I can’t leave Troy to lead the COV.”</p><p>And idea pops into my head. One that I new could fuck us. “We… we could not tell anyone.”</p><p>She lifts her head and looks at me. “You know that this can’t end well.”</p><p>“I do, but… it’s not often I find someone who I can let my guard down around, but I like you Moze, you’re hot, fun to be with and a little bit of a gun freak, which I find cute.”</p><p>I watch her turn red. “I wish I could say the same about you Ty, but I feel like I know nothing about you, apart from you having a sexy body.”</p><p>I looked towards the window and brought a hand up to scratch the side of my heard. “Yeah… I didn’t have the best childhood, so…”</p><p>She opens her mouth to say something, but her ECHO started to ping. “Shit, I best get that before she tears the door down.” She said pressing her body into me as she reached for her ECHO.</p><p>“Yeah, I best get back before Troy notices me gone.” I said kissing her once more before we untangle.</p><p>I could feel her eyes on my as I walked into the centre of the room. “Good morning Amara…” I heard her say before flames engulfed me.</p>
<hr/><p>As I stood in the centre of my room, I could help but laugh as the reality of it all began to set in. I was now in a relationship with Moze, the cute little thicc women wanted me just as must as I wanted her.</p><p>My time alone was short-lived when I heard Troy whistle behind me. “Damn, Ty, I didn’t you own stuff like that.”</p><p>I turn around to find him sitting on the edge of my bed, eating an apple. “What are you doing here Troy? And if I find any pieces of apple in my bed then I’m going to hit you with one.”</p><p>He stood and loomed over me. “Well, when you didn’t answer your ECHO, I came looking for you and to my surprise, I find your room empty. But given what you’re wearing,” He grabs one of the straps of my top and pings it back. “I can image who you were with.” He smirks and I knew he was thinking about my Moze.</p><p>I slap his metal hand away when he leaves it near my breast. “Yeah, I went to her only because you and your orgy were fucking loud.”</p><p>He takes another bite out the apple. “So, how close are you from talking them down?”</p><p>“It’s not that easy, Troy, you should no that form the stories dad used to tell about him and mom.” I moved away from him and over to what I called my wardrobe, it was more just a bunch of mismatched draws.</p><p>“I need results, Ty. You can’t keep toying with her forever.” He said before leaving my room. When I heard the door close, I waited a few moments before leaning and then siding down the nearby wall.</p><p>“I’ll drag this out for as long as I want to, Troy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though I never planned on writing any Tyreen POVs’, I’m actually enjoying writing her side of thing. </p><p>Tyreen outfit is based on this: www.deviantart.com/dandonfuga/art/Tyreen-814843916. Do check out some of his other artwork, it’s great.</p><p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ECHOlog 4 - Our First Time – Moze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first night that Ty showed up, we more or less slept together every night afterwards… which I didn’t mind at all. Even if we didn’t do anything (which I wouldn’t have minded,) it was nice to have someone to sleep next to… Iron Bear was great and all but having a stupidly hot person to sleep next to holds the candle every time.</p>
<p>We probably would have gotten closer to Atlas HQ if we didn’t have to pick and choose our way through the rubble from the buildings of the Meridian. That was how Ty spent so much time in my bed.</p>
<p>It was after we had found a clearing under a freeway that was crawling with Maliwan and cleared it out, did Miss Moxxxi ECHO us to ask us to meet her in a place called Lectra City. We agreed that it was best to help as according to Zane, she could kill you eleven ways to next week before you found out it was her.</p>
<p>So that’s how we found ourselves making our way through Lectra City whilst clearing out any COV we could find.</p>
<p>It was just after we had cleared out a bunch of COV around a place called The Hills and collected the token we needed and we started to head back so that we could get to the subway was when I felt a hand close over my mouth and the other around my neck before being pulled backwards and onto one of the houses.</p>
<p>I would have forced my way out of the grip if I didn’t recognise the body that was pressed against me and I was grateful that I was in at the back of the group seeing as I was carrying the heavy weapons.</p>
<p>When her arms release me, I turn around to see Ty smiling at me. “You’re lucky that I was at the back Ty.” I couldn’t help but smile back and embrace her. “I know it’s only been a couple of days, but I’ve missed you so much, babe.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean, Mozy.” I felt her hands wander lower till she reaches my ass and squeezes.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but press into her. “Ty! We can’t do this here, what if-” I stopped when I heard a pinging from my ECHO and when I checked, FL4K was calling. “Shit! I’ve got to take this… Just be quiet for a couple of minutes, Ty.”</p>
<p>Removing my helmet as I brought my ECHO up to my ear as Ty gives me a knowing smirk that meant that she was not going to make this easy. “Hey FL4K, sorry for disappearing on you guys, I got an error message from Iron Bear,” I felt Ty press her lips onto my neck and starts to leave kisses.</p>
<p>“You are welcome to my assistance, Moserah.” FL4K said and I know if I couldn’t get rid of them for about thirty minutes, then we were going to have on our hands.</p>
<p>I muffle a moan when Ty undid my jacket and started to palm my breasts. “…I’m-I’m good, FL4k… yo-you guys carry on…” I grab her hand that was at my breasts and push it hard it harder into me. “should take… shit… about thirty minutes… or so.”</p>
<p>Before FL4K could respond, I end the call and throw my ECHO onto a chair that was in the living room. “You’re such a bitch, Ty.” I grab her face and bring her into a heated kiss.</p>
<p>“If you weren’t so damn sexy in your clothes then…” She said after our kiss and as she pulls my jacket off with clunk, leaving me in my trousers and a thigh fitting, cropped vest.</p>
<p>She bites her lips and I knew why would, I stopped wearing any form of support a long time ago seeing as it felt super uncomfortable with what I wear, and with what Ty had been doing to me, I knew my nipples where visible.</p>
<p>“See something you like babe?” I asked as I unhooked her coat.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see something alright.” Before I knew, she had spun me and pressed myself and her up against the wall and started on her assault along my neck as she worked on undoing my equipment and trousers.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you best not leave any marks…” I said soon after I heard the thud of my equipment on the floor and her hands side under my top and back to my breasts.</p>
<p>“Oh!? And what if I did?” she whispered into my ear before biting my earlobe a couple of times.</p>
<p>I managed to turn around and face her before she brought her knee to my sex. I let a shaky breath out before pushing her onto to one the couches and jumping on top of her. “Then I’ll have to make sure you can’t walk straight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll like to see you try, babe.” She smirked as she brought her hands up and brought me down to kiss her again and then started to on removing my trousers.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for us to end up naked on someones’ couch during a war and I know that I should be there helping my friends, but at this moment, I didn’t care, I had a hot babe wanting to fuck me just as much as I wanted to fuck her.</p>
<p>Before I knew it, she had our roles reversed and had three fingers buried inside of me. I couldn’t help but moan as loud as I could even though she let me adjust to having her in me.</p>
<p>“You’re not as tight as I thought you were babe,” She moves me so that my feet were behind my head. “but let’s see how loose I make you.” She captures my lips in another heated kiss before she starts to pump her fingers in and out.</p>
<p>I started to moan more and more the faster she went to the point where I think everyone in the City could hear me and at one point, it felt like my heart was going to explode with how fast and hard Ty was fucking me.</p>
<p>“Shit… Ty, I-I’m… gonna cum.” I managed to get out between breaths and that was then the bitch stopped. “What? Why?” I move my legs back and sat up only to see Ty licking her fingers.</p>
<p>“You’re not the only one who wants fun, babe.” She said afterwards and then reaches for her gear and pulls a five-inch purple rounded rod out. “I hope you like this babe, took me weeks to get this Eridium like this.”</p>
<p>I watch her insert the E-rod into her sex before moving so that the E-rod lined up with mine. And when it pushes past my lips and into me, I couldn’t help but shudder as our sex touched. I didn’t realize that I had eyes closed and when I open them, Ty was panting hard.</p>
<p>“Fuck… That was… that was something… but know…” She lifts her tattooed arm up and over our sex before the tattoo starts to glow and thin bolts of electricity hit us.</p>
<p>My eyes go wide as I thought that Ty was going kill me by using her siren powers, but I let out an almighty moan when the rod in us starts to expand to the point of filling me up. “Shit… Ty… what the fuck… is that?”</p>
<p>“Eridium manipulation… find out that I could this years ago… but never really thought too much about it till meeting you, babe.” She said before rocking her hips ever so slightly and fuck, that thing really did fill me.</p>
<p>We started slowly as I think even Ty wasn’t us to this, but it did not take long for us to rut against each other like a couple of horny skags and boy did we create a mess of that couch, we both must have came more times than I can remember.</p>
<p>There was something that I learnt about Ty during our fuck fest, and that was that she could squirt like a waterfall and that she had a lot of energy. So, there we were, lying on a stranger’s couch in a puddle of our juices feeling like I ran a marathon and was sore beyond belief.</p>
<p>“That… that was amazing, Ty.” I said moving some of my hair out of my eye. I felt a bit of discomfort as Ty removed the rod from me and then appeared in my vision.</p>
<p>“That was something alright.” She said as she laid down on top of me.</p>
<p>“I think both of us aren’t going to be walking straight for some time.” I ran my fingers through her hair. “I’m going to need a shower before I meet the others.”</p>
<p>“The smell of sex smells great on you babe.” She brought a hand up and played with one of my nipples. “But if you really want one, then I think there’s one upstairs.”</p>
<p>When I caught up with the others, no one paid any attention apart from Zane, who gave me a look like he knew what was going on… and I prayed that no one would.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn’t think three months had passed since I updated this, but it has and for that, I am sorry, but with the new DLC out, I thought I should at least update this and say that this story isn’t dead.</p>
<p>If any of you guys or gals have played the new DLC, what do you think of it? Granted, I haven’t finished it yet, but I’ve enjoyed what I’ve played so far.</p>
<p>If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.</p>
<p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ECHOlog 6 – The Revealment – Moze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I would never have guessed that the Vault on Promethea was right underneath our feet and the way there was stupidly long… but we got to drive a cool looking Technical. I’ve been working on a way to add wheels to Iron Bear to increase his mobility but trying to find something that could take his weight was starting to piss me off, hence why I haven’t finished it.</p>
<p>It was hard to watch the Ty act like her other self with her jackass of a brother when I have seen a different side of her for so long but it was awesome to see Maya kicking ass again and if I wasn’t seeing Ty, then I would have gone after her.</p>
<p>It took longer than we expected seeing as we had ass loads of COV to take out just to get to the damn Vault but it looked cool when we finally got in there and after falling into what was very much a boss arena, then when a massive stone arch slams it’s self back together against the fall wall and turn on was when the shit hit the fan as I huge beast comes barrelling out and starts shooting fireballs out its mouth.</p>
<p>The fight against the thing was a pain in the ass as the shit was jumping around the room more than Spiderant would and the git was sponging our bullets like nobodies business. I was even running low on ammo for Iron Bear.</p>
<p>When the beast finally fell, we were not far behind it, but it was dead as far as I could tell and that was when Ava showed up and whilst Maya gave a talking to her, the four of us went ahead and looted the Vault.</p>
<p>I was hoping that I could the gun I’ve dreamed of for so long, but as luck would have it, no such gun appeared.</p>
<p>Stepping out of the Vault, we were greeted by the sight of the skeletal frame of the Vault beast and Ava kneeling on the floor clutching a book to her chest and no Maya.</p>
<p>“Hey kid, where’s Maya?” I asked as I came to a stop near her.</p>
<p>“The… Calypsos… killed her.” She said before she started to cry and I nearly drop my Vladof assault rifle at the mention of Calypsos.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What!? Ty wouldn’t do that…? Would she?’</em>
</p>
<p>With my head stuck in the clouds, I followed the other along back to Sanctuary III and sat through the debriefing wondering why Ty would do such a thing and before I knew it I had changed into my nightwear (The same t-shirt as before but minus the underwear) and was set for bed.</p>
<p>That was when I heard the fiery noise of Ty Phasewarping in and on instinct, I grab my rifle and point it at her… even if she was wearing that sexy red number again.</p>
<p>“Look, babe… I can explain!” She said taking a step forward with her hands up.</p>
<p>“I trusted you Tyreen. Then you went and did this.” I couldn’t help but be angry with her.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know he could absorb powers, okay…” She took another step forward. “he’s only been able to take for me…”</p>
<p>“Wait… he? You mean Troy killed Maya?” I lower my rifle.</p>
<p>“Yeah, why would I get rid of someone that hot?”</p>
<p>“That’s understandable... wait! You don’t think I’m hot?” I said as I was appalled that my girlfriend didn’t think I was hot.</p>
<p>“Whaaat… of course, you are babe, I wouldn’t have fucked you like I did otherwise.”</p>
<p>“For all I know, you could be toying with me so that I let my guard down and BOOM, me and the rest of them are dead.”</p>
<p>I watch her rub the back of her neck (and showcasing her toned arms,) as yes looks to her left. “Yeah,” She chuckled slightly. “What a crazy idea that is.”</p>
<p>“Really!?” I point my rifle back at her with my finger on the trigger. “I can’t believe you… I… I trusted you, Ty.” I felt tears well up and my vision blur.</p>
<p>I heard her sigh as I wipe my eyes. “You’re right… that was my plan…” She moves till the barrel was pressed in between her breasts. “But I ended up falling in love you Moze.”</p>
<p>The grip on my rifle loosens to the point where she was able to take it of me and throw it behind her before embracing and kissing me.</p>
<p>When the gears in my head catch up, I kiss her back just as hard and pull her backwards until we fall into my bed. With her on top, I place both hands on her shoulders and push her away either though I could have stayed like that.</p>
<p>“How do I know that you said that so that you could can continue your plan?” I said as I noticed her lustful flame in her eyes.</p>
<p>“When I first laid eyes on you Moze, I wanted to meet you and make you mine. Troy thinks that I’m doing this so that “we” can take the Crimson Raiders down from within but, I just wanted to meet the woman who stole my heart.”</p>
<p>“So, you don’t want to kill us then?” I asked as I ran my hands down her back and to that firm ass.</p>
<p>She brought a hand up and caress my cheek. “No… if anything, I wanna join you guys so that I can spend more time fucking your brains out.”</p>
<p>“Then leave the COV and join us, Ty… things might not sit well with everyone else but would settle down at some point.”</p>
<p>“I wish I could babe, but I can’t leave Troy to manage the COV like he does now, I’ll try my best to fuck the COV from within though.” She said as she moved to rest her head on my breast. “I love you, Mozy.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot. “I love you too, Ty.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short chapter this time as I the main premiss of this chapter was the revealment of Moze finding out about the “plan” and the confession of love… I was playing around with the idea of them falling out and not speaking to each other for a week or so.</p>
<p>If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it as some point.</p>
<p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ECHOlog 7 – Eden-6 Part 4 – Moze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ambermire, just like the rest of Eden-6, was hot and uncomfortable. I can safely say I wasn’t expecting to find one of the COV guys flagging us down after we had secured the base that Clay and some of his old crew used. He said that it would take some time to bring the place up and running, hence why we explored the area.</p><p>At first, Amara wanted to Phasegrasp then kill the bastard, but when the COV guy didn’t react to seeing us, I suggested that maybe he was a quest giver, like in some video games. What I wasn’t expecting was for the others to follow along with my idea and walk up to the bandit.</p><p>That was when the COV flagged us down and started to shout about God Queen Tyreen had a proposition for us and then handed us an ECHO log.</p><p>“Been waiting for ya, Vault Thief, it’s been FOREVER since we killed your Siren friend, and my followers are chomping at the bit for a new murder vid. So, we built a death machine. Here’s the sitch.” We heard Ty say after Amara played the log. “Let us film you killing yourself with my murder cams, and then I’ll give you all a one-of-a-kind gun.”</p><p>“That woman is crazy to think that.” I heard Amara say as I felt a shiver run down my spine.</p><p>“I guess you COULD try to ruin my whole thing and destroy all my murder-cams, whatever, but… real talk. I know that a couple of you are gun sluts, one more so than the other. And~ this gun is totally worth your self-respect.”</p><p>I felt my face heat up at the mention of one of us being the bigging gun slut as I knew that it was directed at me. Out of the four of us, me and Zane were the ones who were more interested in the loot than Amara and FL4K, but to call me the bigger gun slut was both mortifying and very true seeing as I was the one who did maintenance on our guns and enjoyed doing so.</p><p>After some heated discussions and the odd bullet, we agreed that I should be the one to sacrifice myself to get the gun, granted, I stood a losing battle as the others voted me where I voted for Zane, so…</p><p>I made sure that the New-U station near still had me registered as getting back here was going to be a pain.</p><p>Honestly, going through the whole process wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be and when I got back to the others, Zane was the only one who seemed happy about getting a new gun. That’s when Ty spoke up over our ECHOs’.</p><p>“Wow, I can’t believe the biggest gun slut actually did it… and we just added a cool hundo-thousand follower, so win-win. My work here is done! Thanks, Vault Thief. I knew I could count on you.”</p><p>And on cue, the four of us pulled our ECHO-3 out and opened up our mail, only for me to find it empty.</p><p>“What the hell!? I went through that not to get the gun!” I said as I watched the others pull the Maliwan pistol out and from the looks of things, the gun itself was kinda bad given the recoil it gave Zane and Amara.</p><p>Hearing a ping sound from my ECHO, I lift it to see that I had a message from the God-Queen herself. “You’ll be getting your gun from me, personally, Slut.”</p><p>I felt myself heat up and my underwear grow damp.</p>
<hr/><p>After exploring some more, we went back to Clay, who told us that he should be able to his tracker program up and running by tomorrow, at the latest. And with nothing really to do till then, we all called it a day there and went our separate ways.</p><p>FL4K walked off with his pets into the jungle/swamp of Eden-6 before I more or less sprinted to the New-U/Fast Travel station so I could go and have a shower before Ty showed up.</p><p>Of course, when I stepped out, she was lying on my bed wearing a black set of underwear that really didn’t cover anything up. Honestly… I still don’t know if I like the red more.</p><p>“What up, Gun Slut.” She said as I brought my towel up to dry my face.</p><p>“Hey, babe.” I said after drying my face, that when I notice that Ty had hungry look in her eyes.</p><p>“You have no idea have hard it was for me not to have jumped you in there babe.” She said before she bit her lip.</p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t,” I dried the rest of myself as I made my way over to my bed. “the company would have been welcome.”</p><p>When I get there, she pulls me down on top of her and into a chaste kiss. “You’re just a big Slut aren’t you?”</p><p>“When it comes to the woman I love, then yeah.” I said as I sat up. “Now here’s a question, where’s my gun, Ty?”</p><p>“Oh, that,” I watch her reach over to the window and pick up the same gun like everyone else’s and hands it to me. “Yours is slightly different than your friends.”</p><p>With the gun in hand, I turn and twist it only to see no real changes. “In what way?”</p><p><em>“Never forget, you’re a gun-slut”</em> My eyes go wide at hearing that come from the gun and all Ty does is laugh.</p><p>“Really, Ty?”</p><p>“What? I thought a Gun Slut like you would love to hear me.”</p><p>I place the gun back where she picked it from. “I get to hear you all the time though babe, so why would I near a gun that does the same thing?”</p><p>“True,” She shrugs as I feel one of her hands grab my ass as the other went to the windowsill again and grabs a bit of cloth. “anyway, I got more planned for tonight, so can you wear this for me, babe?”</p><p>She holds the bit of cloth out to me and when I take it from her, I find that it’s a blindfold that covers more on one side than the other. “Shall I get dressed or…?”</p><p>“Nope, you're fine like you are now.” She sits up and gives me a quick kiss before helping me put the blindfold on. “Now, get ready.”</p><p>Before I knew it, she was using her Fire Hawk ability to transport me to somewhere else. The noise of the place did sound familiar, but I couldn’t place where… what I did know was that I was kneeling on a bed. “Can I take this off now?”</p><p>“You can if you want,” I heard her say right next to my left ear. “but I’m going to make you wear that till I’m finished with you tonight, Slut.”</p><p>I felt a shiver run down my spine at that, then that’s when she starts to grope me. “Then… I might… as well leave it on.”</p><p>“Good girl.” She said before pushing my face down on the bed.</p><p>When I feel both her hands on my ass, I couldn’t help but shake my ass a bit to feel her hands dig in more. And when she spanks me, I couldn’t help but moan. I gripped the sheets hard.</p><p>Having one of my senses taken from me really did do things to me that I never thought that I would admit, so when I felt her fingers enter me, I couldn’t help but moan again and louder when she started to jackhammer into me.</p><p>She left me a panting mess by the time she was done and I must have soaked the sheets. I thought that was all she wanted to do to me, but my grip tightens when I felt something thick, hard and kinda long run along my cunt before finding its place between my ass.</p><p>“Eh, you like this, Slut?” I heard Ty say, but with how I was, all I could manage was a whimper and nod.</p><p>I couldn’t help but whimper again when I heard and felt the slap of my ass with the toy before I felt it move and push into my cunt at an agonizing slow place. That was the time that I’ve had something that was a soda can in width enter me, so her going slow was justified, but fuck did it fill me.</p><p>When I felt the vibrations of a Vladof assault rifle start going inside me, I realize that she must had moded a Vladof to hold one of her E-toys and had added one helluva vibration mod.</p><p>Feeling it start to spin was when I got to really feel what she did to the piece of Eridium, the bumps and ridges she had carved into it was hitting all the spots that I knew that could make me cum. And I’m sure that in the short time that I had that thing in me, I had came about a dozen more times.</p><p>It’s only when I felt her dick gun force me to raise my ass up more did I somewhat realize that I was the only thing keeping that inside me, that’s when I felt another one of her E-dicks side between my ass cheeks.</p><p>Now, I’m not one for anal, I’ve done it several times, but I wouldn’t go out of my way for it. So, when Ty started to push her E-cock in, my eyes widened at the sensation of being double-teamed.</p><p>By the time she finally hilted herself, I must have came a couple more times, which only made it feel more incredible. If Ty said anything then I wouldn’t have heard her as all I could hear was a ringing noise.</p><p>She must have at some point felt that I was ready for her as soon as she pulled out, she rammed it back and refused to stop till the only thing I could do was mumble. At some point, I was flipped over and the light of the room finally hit me. It turned out that Ty had moved us to one of the large bedrooms aboard The Family Jewel.</p><p>The hungry look in Tys’ eyes told me that we were going to be here for some time.</p>
<hr/><p>After a few hours of none stop fucking from her, Ty took me back to Sanctuary and after she “helped” me shower again before carrying me over to my bed as my legs were not cooperating with at all.</p><p>“Sorry Mozy, I think I might have overdone it.” She said as she placed me down in bed.</p><p>“Don’t be,” I said as she claimed in after me. “It was fun as hell, babe… a night’s rest and I be able to stand.”</p><p>I smile and close my eyes when I felt her arms wrap around me before feeling her body press against mine. “If things were different, you would make a fine fuck toy.”</p><p>“If it was yours then, yeah, I wouldn’t mind that.”</p><p>I heard her chuckle before placing a kiss on the back of my neck. “I could make it happen; you know.”</p><p>“I know you could babe…” I lace my fingers with hers and sigh.</p><p>“I know I know,” Her grip around me tighten slightly. “just wish we could be more public about us.”</p><p>“I wish we could as well… your brother hasn’t suspected anything, right?” I asked as I turned over to face her.</p><p>“I don’t think so, he still believes that I’m just waiting for the right time to take all of you down.”</p><p>“Well, let’s keep it that way for now then, I don’t want him hurting you in any way.”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you to say, Mozy, but you’ve got to remember that I can warp anywhere anytime, so his new bubble powers won’t stop me.” She said before making herself comfortable. “After what I did to you, I could use some sleep.”</p><p>“Same, goodnight Ty, love you.”</p><p>“Good night, Mozy and I love you too.”</p><p>I reached up to the button I installed to turn the lights off before settling down myself.</p><p><em>‘Did I lock the door before Ty showed up?’ </em>I thought before shrugging and kissing Ty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, an update for this story and after writing this chapter, it reminded me why I love the pair so much.</p><p>And yes, I had to write about the Sell Out side quest. I did take some liberties with the whole quest just so that it was easier to write, like Mozes’ gun being the only one to have Tys’ voice come out of it. The blindfold I mentioned is akin to the one 2b wears in Nier Automata.</p><p>I’ve gotten back into playing B3 due to the Director's Cut coming out and I got to say that I’m loving the new multiverse skin for Moze, just a shame that Troy had to be a part of the tattoo.</p><p>If any readers are currently playing B3, let me know who you’re playing as and your build, kinda wanna her how you guys play.</p><p>For those of you who somewhat care and want to ask stuff, I now have <a href="https://twitter.com/KCommander94">Twitter</a>, so come say hi.</p><p>If you do like my work and you have an idea for a story that you want writing, then please, feel free to comment/review and I'll see about writing it at some point.</p><p>Walk Tall and Be Fierce, my Friends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>